Desire for love
by xXadeathaloneXx
Summary: Ayama is a made up character of e is the daughter of Pegasus. Ayama has been kidnap from the dueling kingdom by Alister and ends up trapped in Dartz's headquaters till the whole battle between Dartz and the Yami Yugi has ended.


A young girl with long lavender hair and piercing golden eyes sat peacefully in her bedroom singing softly to herself. Gazing into the mirror at herself she took a hold of her silver plated brush and began to gently glide it against her soft locks. Closing her eyes, she slowly drifts off into dream land and fantasies about how her life would be if her mother was still alive to this day. A loud boom echoes through her corridors of her castle home.

"What was that?" She thought to herself as she stood up from her chair and heads for the door, pulling the door open she pops her head out and looks down both ways of the hall and see no one in sight. "Father is that you?" She asked hoping it was him and not someone breaking in. The noise was coming from down stairs in the dueling arena of her father's dueling kingdom. A sigh of relief escapes her pink lips as she figured it was her father dueling against one of his enemies. When that thought came to mind she felt uneasy and decides to go down stair to take a look see on who was dueling her father.

Reaching the dueling platform she notices her father standing at the platform dueling away with someone on the other end but she wasn't able to see past her father's shoulders to see who would duel the maker of Duel monsters but when she got closer she got a glimpse of a brunette on the other end with a blue eyes white dragon on the field. Her eyes widen as it was no other then the president of Kaiba Corp dueling her father. "Oh no, what if father loses to Seto? No he can't, Father's deck is quite difficult to beat." Hearing the two bicker back and forth she noticed how strange her father was acting before she could ask him why, his voice changes to a younger man's voice, seeing who she thought was her father ripping the entire outfit off his body and revealing someone else.

A loud gasp left her lips as she was in fear of whom this man was and why he was disguised as her father. The sound of her gasp made its way to the red headed ear, turning around he looked shocked to see someone behind him, and a sinister smirk appears on his lips. "Why hello there?" Said the redhead. Seto gazed behind his opponent and see the girl, his eyes widen as he spoke. "Ayama? Why are you here in the kingdom?" Ayama forced herself to take her eyes off the red head and look over to Seto. "Seto…Who is this man?" The red head cocks his chin up and points to himself with his thumb. "The names Alister and I have beef with you pretty boyfriend over there."

A soft growl seeps from Seto's lips as he didn't like how Ayama was on that side of the dueling platform unable to protect her from this new enemy of his. Deep down he couldn't stand Pegasus but he had a soft spot for his daughter Ayama. Slamming his hands onto the operating system of the dueling platform seto barks out to his opponent.."Errrr ALISTER! You better stay away from her!" A loud chuckle came from Alister's mouth as he knew he hit a soft spot in Seto, turning to face him he looks over his shoulder to take another gaze at Ayama. " Ah I see you have a thing for her? How cute, Your company took away something dear to me so now I'm going to take something dear from you!" Finishing the duel as a draw, and the orichalcos blows up sending both Seto and Alister flying back. Dust forms in the middle of the arena, Seto was stunned from the explosion that knocked him off his feet. A scream pierced the air behind the dust, as Alister took a hold of Ayama and took off out of the castle. "This isn't over yet Kaiba!" was the last Seto heard as this new enemy made off with Ayama.

Alister tosses Ayama into the helicopter and hops in, closing the door behind him. Sitting in the chair he starts the copter and flys back to Dartz's head quarters with his new prized jewel. Ayama sat up and gazed around trembling with fright as she didn't know where Alister was taking her, but she was more furious that someone would dare kidnap her knowing who she was. "How dare you kidnap me! Who do you think you are? I am the daughter of Maximilian he hears about this you're going to be in so much trouble." Alister griped tightly onto the controls and grinded his teeth, as he was becoming frustrated with this women and starting to regret taking her with him. "SHUT UP! He yelled back at her. "I'm sick of your shit! And also your father won't be hearing any of this! Wanna know why? The orichalcos has his soul! Ayama's eyes grew with fear as he yelled back at her, but she was confused on what the orchalcos was and how it has her father's soul.

"What's the Orichalcos and why does it have my father's soul?" Asked Ayama wanting to get some answers. They soon reached town and were close to the head quarters. "My master will explain everything to you when we get there." Landing the helicopter Alister jumps out and takes a hold of Ayama's forearm and forces her to the elevator. Going down a few levels the door of the elevator opens and Alister walks out tugging Ayama along til they reached two large doors, opening them with his free hand he yanks Ayama forward causing her to lose her balance and tumble into the meeting room. Lifting her head up she looks around seeing three other men in the room. They looked at her puzzled wondering why Alister brought her here. " Ah Ayama an honor to meet you face to face." Said Dartz as he stood at the other end of the table. "You know who I am?" Asked Ayama confused on how he knew who she was and why was there. "Why of course I do, I had my eyes on you for awhile. We needed your father out of our way so we can finish what I started."

"What do you mean what you started? And why does my family have anything to do with your plans?"

Dartz narrows his multi colored eyes at the young girl before him knowing she didn't need to know anything about his world domination plans, her soul was all he was interested in. Dartz closes his eyes as he places both his hands behind his back and turns away. "What I have in store for you is of no concern so just sit back and relax my child." Ayama took a deep breath and sighed knowing she wasn't going to get any answers out of him, looking at the other two biker men in the room, the tall well built blond sat quietly in his chair close to his leader. His arms tucked into one another, he was not fazed with her being there but the brunette on the other hand couldn't take his ocean hues off of her. Standing up the brunette made his way over to her and checked out her body from foot to head enjoying what he was seeing.

Ayama was quite disgusted that he was looking at her in such a way that made her feel uncomfortable. "My oh my what a beauty you are." Said the brunette with an Australian accent, he reaches out with his right hand and places it on her soft pale cheek. Ayama swats his hand away from her face and quickly lashes out at him. "Don't touch me you low life!" The brunette leans back abit shocked that she spoke to him like that. " hm feisty, what a turn on." Replied the brunette as a smirk tugs against his lips. Crossing her arms under her large breast she turns away from him. "You're disgusting!" Alister remained behind her just in case she decided to make a run for it out of the meeting room. He remained silent not wanting to get into it again with her." Aw come on beautiful, I'm just trying to have some fun."

Loosening her arms she rests her hands on her hips and leans into the brunette her large breast pressing against his well built chest, her golden eyes shimmering in the lighting of the room. "If you want to have some fun, why don't you go to your bedroom and jerk off asshole!" Alister places his hand over his mouth and chuckles lightly to her comment but the brunette wasn't laughing. He was angry that he wasn't getting his way with her. "Aw, come on Valon that was a good comeback." Spoke Alister as he was still laughing through his words. Valon didn't listen to Alister as his gaze was locked on Ayama, taking his right hand he places it on Ayama shoulder, digging his fingers into her skin. "You got quite a big mouth on ya, why don't I put you on your knees and put it to some good use!"

Insulting Ayama was the last thing he wanted to do, without a second to think, Ayama raises her hand and slaps Valona crossed the face. "Don't you EVER speak to me like that again!" Ayama pulls herself away from him and shoves Alister out of the way from the door and storms out. Alister reaches out to grab her but she swiftly turns around and got into his face. "Don't worry I'm not going to run away!" With that said she rushes down the hall way and down a few other halls till she was lost. Leaning her back against the wall she looks up into the light and tears slowly begin to form in her eyes as she lowers herself to the floor, placing her head onto her knees and cries to herself. Sitting there alone she stares at the wall infront of her and speaks softly to herself. "How dare he speak to me like that, but he is a very attractive man. Besides, I hate guys who talk bluntly...I can't stand his sloppy clothes...And the way he thinks he deserves to touch me! And he doesn't even have any manners! His blue eyes, big hands, broad shoulders, and his sleepy face...I HATE ALL OF IT! I won't forgive him!"

A few hours past and she still didn't move from that spot. She was still upset that her world was now a mess and she didn't know what to do to get out of this situation. Footsteps could be heard down the hall becoming louder as they got closer to her. Looking in the direction of the sound she waited to see who was trying to find her and of course it was no other then valon. She turns her sights in the other direction not wanting to be around him. Valon still being stubborn and not giving in, he reaches her and grips onto her arm and yanks her up. "Get off of me you jerk!" cried out Ayama but Valon didn't listen.

"I don't like to take no for an answer." Valon pulls her into his arms and plants a rough kiss onto her pink soft lips and forces her to stay in place trying to prove a point. Ayama struggled to break free but he was too strong for her to even try. Pulling away a grin could be seen on his face, he knew with a little force he could get what he wanted….and what he wanted was her. Ayama tries to slap him again but this was an old stunt and Valon just simply caught her wrist before her hand reached his face. "That's not necessary Ayama. Why can't you be more gently like a real woman should be?"

"Let me go Valon! What must I do to make you leave me alone! I don't like you!" Valon couldn't help but chuckle to her comment." You don't mean that, deep down you feel the same way that I do." Ayama's eyes widen slightly as a gently blush forms on her face, lowering her face from his sights she didn't want him to see that he was getting to her. Shaking her head she spoke softly to him. "You're wrong, I feel nothing for you. You and I are nothing alike and we never will be. We are from two different worlds Valon." Valon tilts his head to the side as he was confused with what she meant, but he didn't dare let her go until she admitted she has feelings for him.

" It's sad how I know more about you then you think Ayama, You're lonely and misunderstood like I am and together we can make each other feel whole again. Please just give me a chance." It took all her strength in her to not throw herself into his arms and let him be the one that her heart desires. "I'm sorry; Valon please just let me go." A sad sigh came above her and her arms were released allowing her to leave. She didn't dare look at his face knowing it would only make her feel worse that she was fighting against her heart. Both made their way back to the meeting room and sat down. Dartz sitting in the chair in front of the table, turning around he spoke to his employees but Ayama didn't understand what he was speaking of. "The Orichalcos and the great beast." Were all Dartz spoke about and none of it made sense to her. The Meeting room doors flew open and a tall blond beauty storms in and begins to yell at dartz. Dartz was not surprised she was speaking to him in such a way and didn't do anything about it. It seemed like she wanted out of the gang and with that she stormed out of the room, Valon stood up and had a worried look on his face. Ayama noticed the look and her heart began to ache, feeling that he might have feelings for her as well. Valon quickly took off after her down the hall and it crushed Ayama's heart to know he was going after her. Without a second thought she stood up and rushed out after Valon. "Valon wait, where are you going?" Valon stops in front of the elevator and looks over to her. " What does it look like I'm doing I'm going after Mai." Ayama eyes became sad as she looked away from him. "Is she another girl you chase after?" Valon didn't know what he was doing was hurting Ayama but why would it when she just declared she had no feelings for him. "You're jealous aren't you?"

Ayama lifts her head up, her cheeks flushed red as she heard his words. She couldn't let her heart get the best of her. "No I'm not, I'm just surprised how quickly you gave up on me and moved on to another girl." Valon grins even more as he walks over to her, placing his hand onto her cheek and gazes into her eyes. His touch seemed to have paralyzed her because she couldn't move. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "Valon." Spoke Ayama with a loving voice. "Kiss me and then tell me that you don't feel anything for me." Asked Valon as he leaned in slightly waiting for her to come into him and kiss him. Turning her gaze away she places her hands onto his chest and tried to push him away but she felt his heart racing, did he really have feelings for her or was it all just an act. She had to know the truth and she lifts her gaze back at him. "fine I'll kiss you Valon." Leaning into him she closes her eyes and pressed her soft lips to his own and kisses him passionately, a few seconds past and she wasn't feeling anything but when he pulled her closer to him holding her close to his warm body she couldn't help but melt in his arms, Deepening the kiss. Her arms found their way around his neck and pulled herself even closer to him leaving no air in between them. Her heart racing in her chest as thoughts ran through her mind, but none of it mattered anymore. She didn't care that they were so different and had different life styles. Not caring that she was a daughter of a wealthy man and him a lonely biker.

All that mattered to her was that she found the one she was longing for and hoping he felt the same way about her. Their kiss was interrupted when the meeting room doors flew open and Alister made his way towards her and Valon. Pulling away from Valon she blushes uncontrollable and looks away from Alister as he simple glared at Valon and enters into the elevator and disappears.

Valon took his sights off the elevator and focuses on Ayama who was still blushing from the moment she had shared with Valon. "So did you feeling anything for me?" Valon places his index finger under her chin and gently makes her gaze up at him. Ayama didn't know where to begin to tell him how she feels but she had to say something. "If I told you I didn't feel anything I would be lying to you. "With those words out in the open Valon couldn't help but smile at her and pulls her closer to his body and held her tight. "I want to take you somewhere special; will you come with me Ayama?" Having her fragile arms wrapped around his rib cage she nods her head lightly. "I would love to." Valon took ahold of her soft hand and leads her into the elevator and down to the bottom level of the company. Valon takes ahold of his helmet and places it on her head and straps it under her chin, lifting her up by her sides he gently places her on the back of his bike and hops on himself. "Hold on tight to me." Ayama quickly wraps her arms around him and rest her head on his back. His heart was beating hard in his chest which brought a smile to her pink lips. The bike roars loudly in her ears as they traveled through down town and down the country side, till they reached a deserted beach. Valon stops the bike and hops off to help Ayama off the bike, removing the helmet from her head he leans in and kisses her lightly. Escorting her to the sandy beach, the sun was setting in the distance touching the end of the ocean, pink and reds hues scattered in the horizon it was truly a beautiful sight.

Kicking off their shoes, they sat down by the shore line and watch the sun set. This was a day to never forget. "This is beautiful Valon. I never watch the sun set before." Valon looked shock that she had never taken the time to enjoy a sun set. Valon lifts his left hand and points to himself with his thumb and a cocky smile on his face. "Well stick with me cutie and you'll see a lot more sunsets in the future." Ayama couldn't help but laugh at his cockiness, to her it seemed cute instead of being annoying. Leaning in she kisses him deeply, having her hand on his cheek. Her hand slowly drifts to the back of his head and pulls him forward till he understood to follow her movement, Valon without hesitation carefully made his way on top of her, leaning down with their chest barely touching he continues to kiss her passionately.

Parting his lips ever so slightly, he slides his tongue out and dances the tip of his tongue on her bottom lip begging to be let in, Ayama had never kissed a man this way before but she responded to his need and parts her lips to let him in, their tongues glide against each other with their breath becoming heavy with each breath, her finger tips found their way into his brunette hair gripping lightly on a hand full. Her legs rubbing against his sides and pulling his hips into her own, her body trembles underneath him, knowing she had never been intimate with a man before, still being pure and innocent.

His left hand runs down her side and gently tugs her light pink cotton shirt up till his hand was able to get to her skin, sliding his hand up her side loving the way her soft skin felt on his finger tips. Using his free hand to grip tightly on her bottom as he pushed his growing erection against her hips which brought a moan in her throat. Pulling away from a moment to catch his breath he looks down at her with love and lust in his eyes as he could see it in her eyes as well. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Her face flushed and stunned that she was doing this but her heart and body wanted him in every way possible. "Yes Valon I want to do this." A smile came to his face as he lifts himself onto his knees and begins to pull off his biker gear off his arms and tugs his shirt off, leaning down he picks her up into his lap and slowly removes her shirt and reaches behind her and undoes her bra, revealing her large perfect size breast. Her pink nipples harden as the gently breeze blew on by. She blushes deeply being embarrassed that he was seeing her naked for the first time. His hands travel up and down her sides and her back, pulling forward into her chest he places soft kisses against her breast making his way to her right nipple, placing it into his mouth he sucks on it while he held on tight to her. Taking in a deep breath she moans out loud as she tilts her head back, her arms wrap around his head. Her womanhood tingles with sensations that she had never felt before. He removes his mouth from her nipple and lowers her back onto the sand. Still remaining on his knees he reaches under her plaid skirt and tugs on her white panties, he spreads her legs out and lowers himself in-between her legs and slowly beings to pleasure her with his mouth. Ayama tosses her head back with her mouth ajar as she grips tightly onto his hair." Va…Valon." She cries out as she couldn't control herself. After a few moments of pleasuring her, valon pulls himself away from her womanhood and licks his lips. "Hm, you taste sweet." He spoke in a seductive way which made Ayama blush deeply. Ayama pants lightly as her body was begging for more and she knew she was ready to give herself up to him. "I want you inside me valon. Make love to me." Without a second thought valon unbuttons his pants and pulls them down to his knees, Ayama lifts herself up and takes ahold of his manhood into her soft hands and places her mouth over the head of his penis, sucking on it lightly. Valon cocks his head back and moans softly as she bobs her head back and forth taking in more of him with each movement. Placing his right hand on top of her head he gently pulls her into his hips more enjoying the sensation that he was feeling between his legs.

"Ah, Ayama I don't want to finish just yet."

Ayama pulls his penis out of her mouth and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him before they both lower themselves back on the sand. He reaches between her legs and hikes up her left leg and positions himself to enter inside of her. Removing his lips from her own he gazes down at her and smiles. "Are you sure you are ready?" She nods her head and smiles back at him. "Yes I am." Valon then begins to thrust himself deep into her tight untouched womanhood breaking through and making her into a real woman, She tosses her head back and cries out in pain but she fought the pain and pulls him down to her and kisses him again as he thrust himself deeper inside of her.

Valon reaches underneath her and slowly pulls her against his hips and falls back onto his bottom, holding onto her hips he moves her body up and down on his hard shaft, her large breast bouncing with the movement of her body. Both of them moaning loudly, sweat beads form on their flesh and slowly slide down their bodies. Valon leans forward and places his face on her chest as he was nearing his climax; His finger tips dig into her skin of her hips as he cries out finishing inside of her. Holding onto her tightly he breathes heavily along with her. The sun had finally disappeared behind the waves of the ocean and the stars could be seen in the dark night sky.

"Valon…..Are you there?"

It was Raphael's voice coming from Valon's bike. Valon and Ayama look at each other one last time before they kissed one another and began to get dressed. They both walk over to his bike and valon clicks on the speaker button and spoke. "This is valon, go ahead." A few moments past and Raphael replies. "Joey and his gang of friends are coming your way. Take care of them."

"Got it!" Valon turns to face Ayama who was looking away from him, she seemed upset that he was going away and needed to battle with that evil card. He takes ahold of her chin and turns her face to look at him. "It's going to be ok Ayama, come on lets go back now." Ayama reaches up and takes ahold of his hand that was still on her face. "Valon promise me, you'll come back to me." Valon simply just smiles at her and kissed her on her forehead. "I promise, and I never break a promise." He helps her onto his bike and they take off back to the hour past as they finally reached the company and he let her off and kissed her one last time before he took off to duel against Joey. Ayama went into the elevator and went up to the meeting room where Raphael was. Sitting down she gazes up at him then turns away. Raphael was not the type to interact with women; he was the type that found them to be annoying and a waste of time. He just sat at the other end of the table and arranged his dueling deck till the Pharaoh came after him.

Ayama was so inpatient and was worried Valon wasn't going to win the duel and come back to her like he promised. Almost an hour had past and Raphael finished his deck and walks over to the window and gazes out. She couldn't take it any longer and storms out of the meeting room and down the elevator and rushed through the streets to find where valon had gone. Gazing into the sky she saw a strange green light connecting with the ground, it had to be that card Valon had. Turning down an alley way she could see Valon and some blond hair man in the middle of a green ring. "VALON!" she cries out as she was only a few yards away. Valon looked over and his eyes filled with sadness as he knew he was going to have to break his promise. " Ayama, I'm sorry but I guess I won't be coming back to you like I promised." Tears streamed down her face as she witness the Orichalcos stealing his soul and his motionless body falling to the ground.

Mai was only a few feet away and she tried to run towards Valon but Ayama shoves her out of the way and rushed to his aid. Holding him in her arms she cries uncontrollable afraid she wasn't going to ever see him again. "Valon, please come back to me… You promised you would." Ayama gets onto her feet and slowly drags Valon's soulless body to the fence and rest him against it. She lowers herself next to him in hopes he will come back. She watches as Mai and Joey duel against one another and it ended just as fast as it begun, and Mai ended up winning the duel and keeping her soul. Placing Joey's body against the fence as well Mai takes off on her motorcycle and heads back to Dartz to duel him.

Yami Yugi and his friends finally found where Joey was dueling and saw him against the fence. They were shocked that he didn't win and walked over to him and picked him up, Yami Yugi looked over to Ayama and looked concern for her being out alone in this town. "Would you like to come with us?" Ayama shook her head and stayed next to valon. "No I don't want to leave Valon alone." Yami Yugi nods his head and they head in the direction where Dartz's Company is. "I'm going to defeat Dartz and bring back everyone." Said Yami Yugi as he walked past Ayama.

Ayama watches them walk away until she wasn't able to see them anymore. She took in a deep breath and sighs softly as she rest her head on Valon's shoulder. Seconds felt like hours as she sat there waiting for everything to return back to the way they once were. Her eyes began to feel heavy and she slowly falls asleep but she was awaken by the sound of an engine, Head lights blinding her as it got closer to her. The car stopped in front of her and Raphael hops out and picks up valon and places him gently in the back seat then he lend out a hand to Ayama and helps her up onto her feet and into the car. Driving away from the town Raphael Explains everything to Ayama on what was going on and what Dartz was planning all this time. She was shocked to know he was such an evil man and was doing this to such innocent people just so he could get what he wanted. Raphael and Ayama reach a large beach house at the far end of the state they were in. Taking a hold of Valon, Raphael carries him inside and lays him on the bed. Ayama rushes to his side and gently removes his biker gear from his body, so he was able to rest more easily. Raphael left without a word and took off in the car.

Ayama held onto Valon's hand and rest her head on the edge of the bed and decided to get some sleep while she could hoping when she woke up he will be waiting for her, to kiss her and to tell her that he loves her. The sun peaks up behind the ocean waves and Ayama woke up from her slumber, she quickly gazes at the still soulless Valon and sighs. Leaving his bed side she walks outside and stands at the shoreline and watches the sun rise, Valon moans softly and his eyes twitch a few times before opening. His oceans hues open and he gazes around to see that he was at home." Hmm, I'm home." Lifting himself out of bed, he made his way out the body size windows and onto his balcony and stares at the sun rise, a faint smile forms on his face as he saw Ayama standing on the beach. Her long Lavender locks swaying in the ocean breeze, she was truly a beautiful sight to see.

Racing out of the house, valon quietly came up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder. "See, I promised you I'll come back to ya." Ayama almost jumped out of her skin as she felt his arms around her and was almost in tears knowing he was back. Turning around to face him she leaps into his arms and kisses him deeply, Valon smiles through the kiss and spins her around in a circle and lowers her back to her feet. "Everything is back to normal now it seems, and we can finally have a life of our own together." Ayama places her hands on his cheeks and gazes up at him with loving eyes. "I can't wait to start."

The End 3


End file.
